Draco's New Best Friend
by Juria
Summary: This is in response to a challange from Gwenivere73 on . When Viktor finds out Lucius has been abusing Draco, what will he do to pay him back? Abuse, Crossover, M/M, Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own Diddly Do Dah!

Draco's New Best Friend  
By: Juria

Notes: All characters are copywritten to their respective creators. This story contains male/male or yaoi, and **will** be my first and only one, so enjoy it! Gonna give it a PG-13 rating for hinted abuse, language, and, literally, Lucius bashing. This was requested by a friend of mine, and my cousin. Also, never read the books, so no bashing me. That, and Draco around 16 in this story. I know, Draco's completely OOC, but it's my damn story.

Draco Malfoy stared down at his hands, cut up and bleeding. He had gone too far with his father, so his father had beaten him, again, it was the story of his life. "Damn." he muttered, as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Why did his life have to be like this? Draco quickly covered his hands when he heard a pair of footsteps enter the bathroom.

The soft, handsome face of Viktor Krum entered Draco's eyesight and he quickly turn away, trying to return to his normal, dark and arrogant face. Victor gently wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, trying to lock his hands with Draco's. Draco sternly pushed him away. "What's wrong Malfoy? I thought this was what you wanted." he said, a hurt look on his face.

Draco sighed deeply. "Viktor, I don't think you should be anywhere near me." he said in a cold, cruel manner. Viktor stared at the floor of the bathroom. It had been almost 7 months since the two had hooked up, and Viktor knew something was wrong from the way Draco acted, when they held hands, when they kissed, or even when they made love, he always seemed to be distant or nervous afterwards. Viktor shook his head and focused on Draco.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a pleading look in his eyes. Draco turned back to him, and fell into his arms, unable to bear the pain and anguish any longer. He told Viktor everything, from how his father had manipulated him, to the physical and mental abuse. "I can't do this anymore." Draco whimpered, sitting on the floor, his head on his knees, tears streaming down his face. Viktor fought back the urge to storm off, find Lucius, and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Instead, he did what any lover would do for another, he held Draco close to him, hearing their hearts beat together, letting Draco cry out every ounce of frustration and pain. Viktor helped Draco to his feet, then gently kissed him. "Don't worry, I've got a plan." he said, a smirk crossing his face that even Draco couldn't help but return with one of his own. It wasn't just any smirk, it was a cocky, arrogant grin that oozed of a lover's revenge. Draco breathed deeply and smiled. This was gonna be good.

Later that night...

Lucius Malfoy sat in his black, leather chair, a bottle of the finest liquor money could buy right next to him, staring blankly at the fireplace, feeling the alcohol burn through his system. His ire was raised slightly as his son, Draco, calmly entered the room. Lucius never bothered to look up at his son. "What do you want, you worthless piece of shit?" he asked, his voice dripping with annoyance.

Draco cleared his throat Gods, please let this work. he thought to himself before speaking. "Dad, I've got a surprise for you." he said with a smile on his face. Lucius actually looked up at his son. "Well, it's about time you did something right." he said, standing up and extending his hand. Draco handed him a scroll, then took a couple of steps back, his feet already on the steps of their stairs as Lucius read aloud the scroll's inscription, getting more enraged with each passage.

"Congratulations, fuck-head

I, Draco Malfoy am officially 100 gay, and the best part is, I already have someone. Go fuck yourself, you heart-less bastard. You always have been, and forever will be, a bonified cock-sucker."

Lucius shook as he put down the scroll, then muttered a few words, turning his wand into a thick, black bull-whip. "Come here son, it's time to take your medicine!" he bellowed, lunging at Draco. Luckily, the younger Malfoy was quicker than his old man, or his magic. Lucius lashed out with the whip, barely missing Draco as he ran up the stairs.

Draco ran up to his room, and promptly stood at the ready. Lucius kicked the door down and lunged at Draco, ready to strike at his face, but the whip never came in contact. Instead, Lucius found himself unable to move. "Excellent paralization potion, young Malfoy. You may not be so bad after all." an all-too-familiar voice said from the shadows.

Lucius felt himself being spun around, then saw his son's two partners in crime, Viktor Krum, whom Draco happily kissed, if for nothing else, then just to rub it in his father's face, and Severus Snape, who immediately dis-armed Lucius of his wand, snapping it in front of him. "Damn you, you wretched little bastard. I should have killed you when I had the chance." Lucius hissed. Draco smirked at his father. "Sucks to be you." he said, giving a wave before exiting the room.

Lucius glared at Snape. "And you, when this is all over with, and I am freed from whatever pathetic, half-assed attempt at a prison that you try to throw me into, you will be bowing at my feet." Snape stared at him blankly. "Get over yourself, old man. I wouldn't waste my time with you. Besides..." Snape cocked his head towards Viktor. "He's the one you should worry about." he said, before calmly leaving the house like nothing ever happened.

Viktor grinned at Lucius, noting how he was starting to get some movement back in his hands. "Hey there, dad. Well, I guess I won't be seeing any more of you after tonight, so I just wanted to say "Hi, I'm your son's boyfriend", and I heard you hated muggles." the grin never left his face. Lucius scoffed at Viktor. "And what if I do? There isn't a single muggle on the face of this world that can stop me. I've got the power, the riches, and the world is in my hands."

Viktor chuckled. "I guessed you would say that, which is why I've been working on a spell to introduce you to some very special cousins of mine, both of whom are muggles, and I think could argue with you on the power game."

Lucius practically fell over from his half-frozen position, having regained control of his upper-half. "Ha, and just who in the fuck could stop me?" he asked, laughing even harder. But, he wasn't laughing shortly after Viktor finished his statement. "Here's a present for you, Brothersus Destructus Apperus! "

Lucius stared up, into the eyes of these two giant men, one wearing all black, sporting black finger-less gloves, looking like a muggle death-eater, staring down at him with cold, blue eyes. The other one wasn't much more pleasing, tall, bald, muscular, flames engraved on the side of his clothing, reaching down with his gloved right hand, and lifting Lucius off the ground by his throat as if he were a child. He stared blankly at Lucius, a sadistic laughing erupting from him, as Lucius stared in terror at his eyes, on brown, one blue.

Viktor smiled politely at the two arrivals. "Remember, after an hour, you shall return to your, um, line of work." The larger, bald one gave a quick glance to Viktor. "Anything to help out the family." he said, before throwing Lucius through one of Draco's walls. Viktor simply walked down the steps, out of the house, and began trotting beside Draco.

"So, did dad like his present?" Draco asked with a smug smirk. Viktor returned the smirk. "He was speechless."

Over the next hour, Lucius was introduced to his home all over again, everything from the two monsters picking him up and slamming him through his glass kitchen table, to the bald monster throwing him into his own fireplace, to the muggle death-eater assulting him with his own cane, rectally.

He also got introduced to new things, such as the two monster's big, black boots, and their powerful fists, all of which seemed to meet only his face and groin, as well as what it felt like to have both of these creatures pick him up and shove his neck and spine into the marble floor.

After that he felt nothing, nothing, at least, from the neck down.

And the moral of this story? Don't fuck with Viktor Krum's boyfriend.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are nice.

- Juria

Also, I'll give a cookie to anyone who can tell me who the two monsters that beat the holy piss out of Lucius are.


End file.
